Emotions
by Arabella Sparrow
Summary: R&R Sasuke's having thoughts of sakura . one day will his heart take over and give him feelings for her with each minute they spend together. Or will yet another feeling go to far and push her away? and this is the changed title....I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :  
**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha.

" Naruto"!

Sakura stood up.

Naruto had spooked her from behind, and she had landed on Sasuke.

She stormed after Naruto. Naruto quivered where he was standing.

" I could have hurt Sasuke"! yelled Sakura.

" I wouldn't have minded that"...muttered Naruto.

Sakura glared at him. She was about to say something when she heard something behind her.

Sasuke had stood back up, and was currently leaning on a pole attached to the bridge.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked up.

There was their sensei Kakashi.

" You're late"! Naruto and Sakura yelled at their sensei.

" Let me save your breath. You got lost on the path of life or something stupid like that". said Sakura.

" How did you know"? Kakashi asked. His eye arched.

" Anyway, I'm here to tell you"... They all leaned in closer.

" That today's practice is canceled! And tomorrow's will be at noon"! Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto fell over.

They stood up.

" You dragged us all the way out here, early in the morning to tell us practice is canceled"! Sakura yelled at her sensei.

" Well see you tomorrow"! With that Kakashi poofed away. " Hey " !...Sakura called after him. " That was a waste of my time". Sasuke said.

" Yeah, what else do you have to do, you sit in your house by yourself, and you have no friends". Naruto said. " Naruto"! Sakura yelled. " Shut up idiot". Sasuke said. He brushed past Naruto. " Sasuke"...Sakura called after him. She walked past Naruto, and hit him on the head. Sakura went after Sasuke. "Sasuke"... " What"? said Naruto.

Sakura caught up with Sasuke. " I'm sorry". Sakura said. " You didn't do anything, you shouldn't appoligize". said Sasuke.

She continued to walk next to him. He didn't say anything.

_" I wonder why she tries so hard. No matter how mean I am to her she is always nice to me". _

They were nearing Sasuke's house.

" You can leave now".

Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

" O.k, I'll see you tomorrow". Sakura said.

" Sakura. Don't worry about me o.k? It's not worth it". Sasuke said.

" But Sasuke, I can't help but care about you". Sakura said. Red making itself promenent on her cheeks.

" _I wish she wasn't a fangirl"..._

" I'll see you tomorrow". Sasuke said.

" Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow". Sakura said.

Sakura walked away, and Sasuke continued to walk his house.

-----------------

Sakura got to her house. She went inside, and walked upstairs, into her room.

" Sakura"!

" What mom"?

" Come down for a second would you"!

" Humph".

Sakura walked downstairs, and found her mom in the kitchen.

" What is it mom"? Sakura asked.

" Me and your father have been called on a mission. Hinata's parents are going too. They are leaving tomorrow, so if you girls get lonley you can stay at one of the houses".

" O.k mom. When are you coming back"?

" Probably in about five days. Someone will contact you if we'll be any longer. But now me and your father have to go. Bye dear". " Bye mom". " Bye Sakura". " Bye daad". She gave her parents each a kiss, and they ran out the door.

" So I'm here alone. I'm going to go take a nap. Sakura yawned. She walked up the stairs, she went into her room, and lay on her bed. Sakura closed her eyes and in a few minutes fell asleep.

_

* * *

What do you think? Does anyone have suggestions for another title. I don't really like this one. If you like it, and think it should stay, let me know:) Thank you! Bell_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sasuke and Sakura's inners_**

Normal. ( 3rd person om)

_Thoughts_

--------

_This is Chapter 2 ( i'm sure you guessed :D ) I changed this many times. I hope what I have is good. Plez R&R, let me know._

_I gave Sasuke an inner. Did it turn out good? Sasuke may be a little ooc, but I needed it for story flow. Well enjoy..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:Training field**

Sakura opened her eyes. She let out a yawn.

She sat up and looked over at the clock on her end table next to her bed. It read '12:01'.

_Rumble, Rumble._"I think I'll make some lunch".

She went downstairs.

She cooked lunch, poured herself a drink, and sat down at her table and ate.

-------

When she was done she cleaned up. Then she went upstairs to get a book, brought it downstairs, curled up on her couch and read.

---------------------------

**At Sasuke's house:**

The light shone trough the kitchen window, on to Sasuke's table. Sasuke ate quitely. He thought about what Naruto had said before. _" I don't have friends because I don't need any". _

He had been training an hour ago ago. He was going back to the training field after lunch.

Sasuke finished eating. He got up,and went out the door. He didn't need to get his weapons. They never left his side.

---------------------------

"I think I'll take a walk". Sakura said to herself.

She put a book mark in her book, and layed it on the couch.

She got up, and walked out the door.

The sun was bright, and hot. Sakura looked up at the sky. She heard someone coming down the street. She looked down the road infront of her. She squinted.

" Sasuke"! Sakura jumped and waved.

_" Sakura"?_

" Sasuke hi"! Sakura ran up to him.

" Hi Sakura". Sasuke said.

" Where are you going"? Sakura asked. " I was going to train". Sasuke replied. " Can I join you "? Sakura asked. " If you want ". Sasuke said. He never stopped walking.

Sakura walked next to him.

There was a slight breeze. This caused fallen leaves to swirl. " Where were you headed Sakura"? Sasuke asked." I don't know. I was just going for a walk. But I'm glad I found you". Sakura said. Sasuke didn't reply.

They reached the training field. " Sasuke, I want to be stronger. I'm tired of you and Naruto having to protect me. Can you help me be stronger"? Sakura asked. I could reteach you anything you are having trouble with". Sasuke said. " I could use help with jutsus that require hand signs. I can't seem to get the movements down". Sakura said. " O.k. Come on". Sasuke said, and motioned toward the center of the field. Sasuke went over a couple of hand signs, telling her in detail how to do each one.

" Sasuke"?

" Hm"?

" Could you teach me the art of the fire dragon technique"? Sakura asked. " But Sakura that's my special jutsu". Sasuke said in his monotone voice. " I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked". Sakura said and put her head down. " I guess I could teach you"... Sasuke said thinking out loud. " Oh thank you Sasuke ! I'll only use it if I have to ! Promise"! Sakura jumped up in joy.

------------

About ten feet away someone sat in a tree watching them.

" I wonder why they are out here? I gave them the dayoff. I would have expected Sasuke. But Sakura? Hmmm... I guess I could stay for awhile". Kakashi sat down on a tree branch and watched his students.

-----------

" Like this? Art of the fire dragon"!

" Good. But we'll need to work on it ". Sasuke said.

_" We"? Sakura thought._

" O.k. Let me show you again". Sasuke said.

" See now you try". Sakura began but halfway through..." No wait". Sasuke said . He put his hands on hers to stop her. Sakura blushed alittle.

" You have to do it like this". Sasuke said. He moved her hands with his in the way it was supposed to be done. Sakura's cheeks were as red as tomatoes. He looked at her to see if she got what he showed her. " Are you o.k? Oh". Sasuke noticed she was red because she was blushing. He looked at his hands and saw why. His hands covered hers. " Well, uh, do you get it"? Sasuke quicky took his hands away. Sasuke felt blood rush to his cheeks. He looked down, and tried to stop it.

" Yeah". Sakura said. She was still blushing. She tried it once more.

" Well you know what to do, you just need to practice it. Sasuke said.

" Sasuke? Have you ever thought of becoming a sensei, like Kakashi-sensei"? Sakura asked.

" No. Why"?

" Because your a good teacher". Sakura told Sasuke

-----------

Kakashi poofed away.

----------

Sasuke began looking around.

" What is it Sasuke"? Sakura asked her teamate.

...No answer. " Sasuke"! " Shush"! Sasuke held his hand up. Sakura shut up. He had sensed something. Or _someone._

Sasuke walked a few feet, then jumped into a tree. Sakura watched in confusion. **" _Has he totally lost it! That's not good. We can't be in love with a crazy person"! _**_Inner Sakura said._ Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Let's go". Sasuke said. " ! . Sasuke what was that about"? Sakura asked, confused.

" I thought I felt someone. I was right. But they are gone now, so it doesn't matter". Sasuke replied dully. Sakura shrugged it off, and followed Sasuke.

They walked onto the street. " S-Sasuke. Are you hungry, d-do you want something t-to eat? Sakura said shakeing with nervs. " _Why is it so hard to ask? Maybe because he always rejects me". Sakura thought. _" Sakura. Sakura"! Sasuke yelled at his zoned out teamate, becoming increasingly annoyed. " Huh? Oh sorry what"? Sakura said as she snapped back to reality. " We didn't train that hard. Are you hungry"? Sasuke asked. He didn't really answer her question. " Yeah. I was wondering if you were hungry, and wanted to come along". Sakura said. " I guess". Sasuke said. " But Sas-, huh? Your'e actually going with me"? Sakura stunned. " No. I'm going because I'm hungry, and I want to eat". Sasuke replied. " Oh". Sakura said. She was alittle disappionted, but Sasuke was still coming with her anyway. **"_ Yes! We're going to dinner with Sasuke"! _**_Inner Sakura said while jumping up and down. " Not really". Sakura told herself. **" Shut up, I'm enjoying this"! **Inner Sakura relpied. She sat down a big couch with some popcorn._

They reached Ichiraku's.

They sat down on the stools, and ordered the ramen they wanted.

They ate in silence. " _I have to break the tension..._ Sasuke". " He looked up at her, wiping his mouth. " My parents are on a mission. I might stay at Hinata's". Sakura said, **" _Couldn't come up with anything better"? _**_Inner Sakura yelled._

" That's nice". Sasuke said in a dull tone. He went back to eating his ramen.

" _Ugh, I'm such an idiot!_

_**Got that right girlfriend!**_

_Hey!_

_**Well it's true! Sasuke doesn't care about what your sleeping arrangements are. Find something to talk about".**_

Sasuke pushed the table away, and stood up. He left money on the table.

_**" What are you doing? Sit down and talk to Sakura!**_

_Huh?_

_**Oh, right sorry. I'm your inner self.**_

_Great now i'm crazy like Sakura._

_**No it's perfectly normal. Your a teenager. Anyway sit down and talk to her idiot!**_

_Why? I won't gain anything by it. I'll just be wasting time._

_**Yeah like you have somewhere to be...**_

_Shut up._

_**Sorry you can't yourself to shut up.**_

_I can block you out though._

_**No, wait, talk to-...**_

Sasuke blocked out his inner.

_Wow that was crazy. He thought._

" Sasuke"? Sakura noticed him just standing there. She put money on the counter.

" Huh"? Sasuke said.

" You o.k? You zoned. You never-"

" Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go home now". _Talk to her..._The voice of his inner echoed in his head.

" Can I walk with you'? Sakura asked. Her inner was on the edge of her big comfy chair.

Sasuke walked away without answering.

"**_Go after him"! yelled inner Sakura._**

Sakura went after Sasuke.

**Sasuke pov:**

_Why did I do that. She won't like me if a keep ignoring her. Wait why do I care? Is my inner breaking through? _

_**You rang?**_

_No, go away._

_**Sheesh make up your mind. If you want my opinon...**_

_I don't._

_**To bad. I'm going to tell you how it is.**_

_Sigh._

_**O.k well, here it is. Your starting to like Sakura. Up! Shut up and let me finish. Your'e fighting it even thought I happen to know for a fact your starting to like her. I am you. Just go with it. Your a teenager did you think you were going to skip the whole 'hormones thing'? No way. She's a girl your close to, so here it is...love.**_

_Hello? He's gone. Good. I don't care what he says.So what if that is my inner thoughts. So what if she's pretty, and she's always nice to me? She's crazy. I can't like her. Besides we are ninja. We can't be falling in love. I'm so confused. My mind is racing. I'll deal with it later. I direct my attention to something else..._

**End pov:**

Sasuke stopped thinking. He looked up and to the right trying to find something to ocupy his mind. Unfortunatly Sakura was what he saw.

_" Crap". Sasuke thought._

Sakura hair was blowing in the wind. The golden light from the setting sun landed on her face. She turned toward Sasuke. Her emerald eyes shining. She smiled.

_Gulp._

Sasuke didn't know what to do. _Should he smile? No, that's not him. _As a result of his confusion a twisted look came to his face.

" Are you o.k Sasuke"? Sakura asked noticing the look on his face.

" Yeah ! Why do you ask"? Sasuke said. He turned away. Alittle bit of a blush came to his cheeks. _" I'm supposed to be cool, and collective. What the hell is going on? **You like her. **Shut up! **He he he... **His inner self just laughed._

" Youv'e been acting kind of weird. Are you sure everything is o.k"? Sakura asked, worried.

Sasuke regained his composure. " Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me o.k? _Because I like it when you do"..._

" If your sure". Sakura said, and smiled. Sasuke noticed the street sign. Sakura had to go.

" Sakura, shouldn't you be getting home. It will be dark soon". Sasuke said trying to make her go.

" Yeah I guess". Sakura said.

" You don't want to be out after dark". Sasuke said. " Sasuke, why this sudden interest in my well being "? Sakura asked. She blushed.

" I just think you should go". Sasuke told Sakura. "I'll see you at noon tomorrow"! Sakura said, while running the other way. " Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow". Sasuke said.

"**_Your a wimp._**

_Shut up. Look where we are._

_**Oh. Sorry.**_

Sasuke was entering his old neighborhood. Even though his entire clan was gone, he still lived in his old house.

Sasuke got to his house. He walked in, and locked the door behind him. Then he went upstairs. He set his alarm clock, climbed into bed, and imediatly fell asleep.

------------------

Sakura entered her house. She looked around.

_Sigh._

She missed her parents.

Sakura walked upstairs, and into her room. She changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. Then she climbed into bed. She was tired, and fell asleep.


End file.
